1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of a cast explosive charge which is fixedly adherent to a charge carrier, such as projectile casings, housings for explosives, warheads, mines, and the like, wherein a liquid explosive is applied onto the preheated charge carrier which is provided with a coating, and the charge carrier is thereafter cooled down through regulating of the temperature.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
During the filling of large underwater explosive or blasting charges, as described in German Patent 21 55 229, it is known to apply a uniformly thick bituminous coating onto the inner wall of a charge container. The coating thickness of about 0.2 to 5 mm has the task of dampening impacts which are transmitted to the container and to ensure the safety of the underwater explosive charge during transportation. During the filling of charge carriers, such as the filling of projectile casings with cast explosives, there are utilized relatively complex procedures in order to prevent the formation of a bottom or base gap and a generally low adhesion of the explosive to the inner wall. However, this cannot be attained with the necessary assurance. However, a fixed seating of the filling constituted of the explosive must be afforded under all circumstances in order to prevent any bursting of the weapon barrel caused by shock or impact detonation of the explosive encountered during firing.